


lover

by lost_in_starlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Smut, a side of penny/ruby/weiss, blake sits in yang's lap, bumbleby so in love y'all, like all of it, maybe i got a little carried away with the smut actually, sun is like the annoying younger brother, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Blake looks at Yang and lets out a puff of air. “Where am I supposed to sit?”Yang glances around and then grins, “You could always just sit here…” She pats her lap and gives Blake a sly smirk.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	lover

**Author's Note:**

> i have realized im not very good at angst but i am good at making them kiss every second.

-

Yang grunts as she launches the last of their luggage in the back of the mini-van. With 10 people - all with varying amounts of basic necessities for a 15-day trip - the vehicle was _packed_. From somewhere in the front, Nora and Ren were arguing about who got to drive first, which wasn’t even the biggest problem they were having at this certain moment in time.

Ruby was trying to convince Weiss that she will not crease her outfit too bad if she gets in the back with her and Penny, but Weiss being Weiss was unconvinced.

“You can’t just _say_ that Ruby and make it true!” Weiss said, annoyed. Yang wondered if they fought this much alone or if it was something strictly reserved for public image.

“I will personally iron them again if ur dress has a wrinkle out of place.” Ruby grinned, hopping into the back with Penny, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then holding a hand out for Weiss, who now, grumbling, got in.

“Yang! There's still space here!” Pyrrha yelled, jutting her head out the side of the car to gesture for Yang.

Yang slammed the trunk shut, loud and secure, giving it a pat for good luck, and hopped into the car. With Ren and Nora in the front, Pyrrha, Jaune, Sun, and her behind them, there was barely any place left. Yang bit her bottom lip realizing.

Glancing down the driveway, Yang glimpses at Blake and Sun walking down the drive, Blake fussing over the lock and then rolling her eyes and putting her head in her hands at something Sun said. Yang raises her eyebrows as Sun suddenly launches into a sprint and Blake yells out a string of curses as she grabs her backpack from the ground and rushes after him.

Sun throws himself into the only empty seat left in the car and slams the door shut, laughing through the window at Blake, who huffs from the other side, flashing him middle fingers, and making her way to the back to stuff her backpack into the trunk as Sun makes himself comfortable next to Jaune who is trying very hard - hilariously hard - to not invade Pyrrha’s personal space but also get his legs uncrossed.

“ _Fuck_.” Blake narrows her eyes from behind her frames, coming to Yang’s side of the car, glancing at the lack of seats. “Why is he even _here?!_ Don’t you have a date to seduce … or a sugar daddy to keep ahold of?!” She glares at Sun who laughs heartily.

“Guess losers get the short end of the stick, Blakey.” Sun grins and makes a show of resting his head comfortably on the back of his chair.

“I’m going to kill him. Knife to the gut. Slow and painful.” Blake looks at Yang and lets out a puff of air. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

Yang glances around and then grins, “You could always just sit here…” She pats her lap and gives Blake a sly smirk.

Blake looks back with wide eyes, “I can’t sit on your lap! It’s a long-ass ride Yang.” Blake argues.

“Blake get in we’re starting.” Nora says from the driver’s seat - having won the argument between Ren - and starts the car, making Blake yelp in surprise.

“Come on, get in.” Yang lightly grabs her arm, nudging her closer. Blake takes a second to think it over and rolls her eyes, climbing onto the step, and then tilting her head slightly. She throws her leg over Yang’s legs and straddle’s her, leaning over to close the door to her side as Sun whistles from the other end.

“We’re right here, ladies.” Sun chuckles.

“I swear to-” Blake leans over, about to grab him by the shirt and give him a fist full. But before she can do anything else, Yang grabs at her sides, the car making a sharp left, and Blake leans against the window for support, grabbing Yang’s knees.

Now Yang is a simple lesbian, hot girl straddling her she’s not going to complain.

“Maybe you should… not kill him right this second.” Yang offers, still gripping the side of Blake’s top, her fingers grazing her soft skin underneath. Yang takes a second to take in her girlfriend’s outfit, a soft yellow crop top, and dark jeans with short boots. She trails her finger down Blake’s back, currently her only view, and loops her arm around Blake’s waist, pulling her to her chest. Blake carefully, to not accidentally hit Pyrrha who is stuck in between all this with a big grin on her face, puts her other leg over Yang’s so she leans against her chest and the window her now. Much more comfortable now, Yang gently laces her fingers around Blake’s waist.

“Who wants to be DJ!” Nora yells out from the front, eliciting a loud “Me!” From Ruby as she pulls out her phone and connects it to the car Bluetooth. Sam Smith blares out from the speakers and Pyrrha immediately starts singing along, turning around and giving Ruby a high five.

Blake gently hums against Yang’s chest, nuzzling closer, basically into her boobs. Yang lets out a soft laugh as Blake kisses the skin closest to her, fogging up her glasses.

“Stop it.” Yang whispers into her ear as the rest of the car basically vibrates with everyone belting out the chorus of “To Die For”.

“Have I told you how hot you look today?” Blake sits up a little, throwing an arm around Yang’s shoulders as she grins, her glasses on the tip of her nose, so close to her face that Blake is all Yang can see.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. Remind me.” Yang smirks low and pushes Blake’s glasses up with two fingers before they fall. Blake, instead of kissing her, leans into her neck and nips slowly at the skin, Yang gasps low, looking around the car, before cradling Blake’s face and bringing her face away from her neck.

“We’re in a car, Belladonna.” Yang whispers, quickly giving her a peck as her own face flushes. She loves it when Blake is clingy.

“I haven’t had my coffee and I need some sort of wake up.” Blake replies, then leans over and yells over the music, “RUBY! Hand me the phone for a second.” Yang leans her head to the side as Blake leans over to grab the phone Ruby - reluctantly - hands her.

“One. Song. That’s it. I’ve earned DJ rights.” Ruby says.

“ _Earned?_ What did you do for that?” Yang hears Weiss's reply, can picture her arms crosses over her chest, staring at Ruby.

“Remember yesterday when you…” Their voices fade as Blake changes the music to a louder, more upbeat song and hands the phone to Penny as Weiss and Ruby argue - even as Weiss rolls her eyes and gives Ruby a peck.

Blake nods along and rests her head against the window, looking out the opposite one, and Yang doesn’t hold back from trailing her finger down the slope of her neck and down her chest. Blake shudders and smirks at her which is the most fucking attractive thing Yang can think about right now.

Blake shuffles again and pulls out her phone from her back pocket, rubbing against Yang in all different ways, as she scrolls and opens up her book. A couple of minutes later she’s back against Yang’s chest, slowly scrolling through her book and every so often, letting out a laugh or a sigh.

Pyrrha turns to Yang and starts to show her new pictures of her cat, them talking to pass the 3-hour drive. Pyrrha starts to show her pictures of the girl she’s been texting recently.

“… and I _think, maybe_ it could go somewhere? She gives me _butterflies,_ Yang!” She grins and Yang grins back.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Yang shrugs and squeezes Blake tighter against her, who hums in response and kisses whatever skin she can reach without moving from her comfortable spot.

More than halfway through the ride, the car is relatively more silent as half of them sleep, having woken up early to get ready, and the rest looking out the window as soft music blares from the speakers. Yang glances at Blake who is now resting against the side and Yang’s shoulder, her phone held loosely in her lap as her hair drapes over her face. Yang slowly pulls her arm out from her back, shaking out the pins and needles in it, and grabs Blake’s phone out of her hands.

She opens up the camera app and smiles into it, getting Blake in the shot and grinning. Satisfied with the picture she closes her phone and puts her arm back around Blake, bringing her closer to her and resting her cheek on her hair.

Three hours and multiple playlists later, they’re at the cabin and everyone is groaning. Penny is slowly getting Ruby off her lap where she’s dropped her head and Weiss pushes her feet off her own lap, but then puts a hand out as Ruby stirs and almost falls off the seat.

“Yang! Can you help with the bags! Pyrrha’s gone inside to check-in.” Nora yells out from the trunk where they’re all gathered. Yang throws up a thumbs up and slowly jostles Blake.

“Babe. Sweetheart. Light of my life. _Blake_.” Yang whispers into her ear as her girlfriend slowly wakes up, looking around, then at Yang who gives her a bright smile and then buries her head in her hands.

“I kind of need my legs now, babe.” Yang says, pointing at where Blake has looped her shoe to the back of Yang’s ankle.

“Sorry.” Blake mummers, her voice groggy that does something to Yang in the pit of her stomach. She kisses Blake, harder than intended, and Blake yelps and throws her arms over her shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake.” Blake blinks, indeed more awake, and slips off Yang’s lap to the side. Yang stretches out her legs before getting off and cracking her back with a satisfied sigh. Giving Blake one last pat on her thigh she goes to the back and grabs the big white suitcase - obviously Weiss’s - that Nora seems to struggle with, and pulls it down.

“Miss Schnee, your luggage.” Yang bows ninety-degree sarcastically which gets her a light slap on her shoulder. With everything out of the car, Yang drags her and Blake’s bags while Blake swings her backpack on and then grabs one out of Yang’s hand.

“It’s okay I’ve got it.” Yangs says, pulling away from her.

“I know you do, but I have two working hands too.”

“But I’ve got bigger biceps.” Yang grins and jogs ahead of Blake, who she hears a sigh and then catch up.

The little cabin they’ve rented has two floors, a small homely kitchen, and a fireplace area. It’s perfect for this time of the year.

“Okay the nice secretary gave me five keys because that’s all they had, so each pair gets one.” Pyrrha hands out the keys, handing Blake one who teasingly swings it in front of Yang’s face. There are three bedrooms, all but one on the second floor, and Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha take one as Weiss, Ruby, and Penny take the other and Ren, Nora, and Jaune take the last one.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Sun grunts as he finishes scanning all the rooms and finds them all occupied.

“Not my problem.” Blake shrugs and Ren chuckles next to her. Sun ends up bunking with Jaune in a queen-sized bed which safe to say opens up a whole new door of mockeries for Blake.

In their room, Yang lays starfish style across one of the two beds, as Pyrrha unpacks across from her.

“You’re not going to help?” Blake asks, pulling out some things from her pack, throwing them on the bed.

“I don’t see the point of unpacking if we’re only here for 3 weeks. I’m just going to take out what I need when I need it.” Yang shrugs and lays her hands on her stomach as Blake pokes at her with a hanger.

“So Julia is going to come tomorrow, I hope you guys are cool with her staying here.” Pyrrha says from across the room, shyly tucking her hair over her ear as she fiddles with a shirt in her hand. Blake and Yang exchange glances and then grin.

“So you’re like … in love huh.” Yang teases, sitting up on her forearms.

“Disgusting.” Blake chuckles, gagging. Pyrrha laughs, shaking her head.

“Who’s going to tell her?” Pyrrha giggles at Yang, nodding her head at Blake who sticks out her tongue. “But yeah … I do like her. A lot. And I hope she fits into the group, it kinda matters a lot to me that everyone likes her.”

“From what you’ve told us, I’m sure she will fit right in.” Blake walks over and throws a comforting arm around her shoulder.

They decide to spend tonight walking around the nearby area, exploring all the different things they can do. It gets colder after sunset and Blake’s nose turns light pink, making Yang swoon.

They find a small diner and decide they are all far too tired to cook anything and just eat there.

“… and I keep telling him it’s wrong but he refuses to listen so what can I do but watch as he gets a face full of flour and sugar.” Nora laughs loud and leans her head on Ren’s shoulder, who is furiously blushing as he mutters, “No one could have predicted that the lid was not on tight enough.”

Yang laughs, looking across from her at Blake who coughs, choking on her drink. Yang leans across the table but Blake puts her hand up and looks up with teary eyes but smiling. They all huddle together back to the house, Blake gently tugging at Yang’s hand, dragging her up to their room.

She shuts the door behind her as Yang goes to sit at the edge of the bed, tugging off her boots and scarf. She glances up as Blake does the same and then suddenly she’s being straddled, arms around her neck and lips on hers. Yang closes her eyes, hands immediately going to Blake’s hair as she shudders at Black biting her lower lip, tugging at it.

“We c-can’t. Pyrrha-” Yang pulls away for a breath and Blake suddenly disappears from her lap, grabbing a stray sock on the floor and throwing it on the handle before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Before Yang can utter a reply at how college that trick is, Blake is back in her lap, pushing her down on the bed and leaning over her chest, kissing down her neck as she takes off Yang’s coat.

“B-babe-” Yang can’t finish her sentence as Blake runs her hand over Yang’s sides, cold against the warm skin that makes her shudder. Blake pulls away, looking her in the eyes as a question and Yang nods slowly, watching Blake as she takes off her thick sweater and pants, leaving her in only her underwear and Yang runs her hands up her thighs, gripping the flushes skin.

“ _Fuck_.” Blake moans as Yang lets her fingers dip into her underwear, letting her finger tease against the wetness. Blake throws her head back, back-arching, letting herself have a short moment before she’s tugging at Yang’s button, pulling her jeans down her legs, Yang kicking them off. It’s all quick and heated as Yang pulls her own hoodie off. Glancing up at Blake, who’s looking at her with a dark heated gaze that goes straight down to Yang’s core.

“Are these new?” Blake looks down at her, snapping the band of her underwear, making Yang’s eyes roll to the back of her head. She pulls Black down in a quick messy kiss, mussing her hands in her hair, dragging her hands down her back. Before she can even get to Blake’s clasp, her own bra falls off her shoulder as Blake sinks down, knees between her legs, mouth on her boobs. She slowly swirls her nipple with her tongue, grabbing her other breast and playing her fingers over her other nipple.

Yang’s back arches against the mattress, breaths panting, hands tangled in Blakes's hair. Blake moves lower and lover before she’s pushing her legs as far apart as they go, making quick work of getting her underwear off.

“Fuck your so-” Blake mutters under her breath, running her fingers down the center of Yang’s chest, right down into her heat, and plunging one right into her with no warning. Yang lets out a gasp that gets stuck in her throat as Blake goes lower and throws one of her legs over her shoulder, kissing her thighs as she adds another finger. Slowly building up a pace that has Yang grabbing the sheets, Blake finally puts her mouth exactly where she wants to. With her tongue and fingers doing wonders, Yang reflexively wraps her legs around Blake’s shoulders, breaths coming out shorter and shorter as her high builds.

Blake sucks on her on last time and Yang fists her hand in her mouth as she comes, convulsing as she steadies herself from her high. Her eyes open - when did they close? - looking down at Blake, who looks up at her, sucking on her fingers, hair a mess, and mouth glistens.

“I want to destroy you.” Yang huffs, still trying to catch her breath. Blake crawls over her, right up to her face, “Do it, Xiao Long.”

Yang basically malfunctions at that. She grabs the back of Blakes's head and pulls her into a heated kiss, hands trailing down her stomach. She pulls away and doesn’t let Black guess what she’s about to do as she flips them over, Blake on her stomach. Yang trails her mouth down her back, kissing all around her back, and unclasping her bra. The straps fall off her back and Yang runs her hands over the full expanse of it. She can see the beginnings of hickeys forming and it satisfies her more than it should.

Kissing all the way down to her lower back Yang grips the sides of Blake’s underwear and tugs them down so fast she thinks she hears a tear. Blake gasps as Yang kisses her thighs, knees on the mattress, and gets right to work, swiping her tongue down her slit and in the same breath flips Blake over so she’s on her back, gripping the bedpost as Yang does wonders between her thighs. Yang looks up at her as she sucks and Blake moans low and loud. Yang traces her thumb across her bottom lip, Blakes's mouth falling open, Yang adds two fingers.

“Suck.” She whispers, hoarse, and Blake wraps her lips around Yang’s fingers, thrusting her pelvis trying to get her mouth back on her. Yang bends Blakes's legs and sinks back into her, dragging her fingers out of her mouth and straight into her. Blake swears she sees stars.

Yang teases her, teasing her but not quite pushing her off the edge and it has Blake whining, thinking she’s ripping the sheets with how hard she’s gripping them, as Yang breaths low breaths over her, making her shiver, fingers pumping in and out.

“Yang, _please_.” Blake moans as she hits a particularly good spot.

“Are you begging?” Blake doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s got a frustratingly smug look on her face, biting at her collarbones.

“Y-y- _Yes_.” Blake breathes out, Yang chuckling and diving back into her, mouth back where she wants it. When Blake does go over the edge it’s so good she gets tears in her eyes as Yang keeps her fingers in her, feeling Blake clench around her.

Blake lays there, staring up at the ceiling as Yang sits up, mocking her by licking her fingers slowly.

“Fuck you.” Blake breathes out.

“Sweetheart you just did.” Yang says, smug, and Blake pulls her down over her, kissing her slowly.

“I have to go open the door. Go put some clothes on.” Yang pats Blake’s sides, slowly running her hands down them. Blake groans, remembering where they are.

“Here’s to hoping the walls are thick.” Blake mutters into Yang’s hair which earns her a loud laugh, making her chest flutter.

They take a few minutes to get themselves in order, cleaning up and throwing some clothes on. Blake ends up grabbing one of Yang’s shirts and Yang comes out of the bathroom in just her bra and underwear, bending down to her suitcase to find something.

“Aha, found it.” Yang pulls out a huge fluffy pastel pink robe, putting it on and tying it around her waist. Blake looks at her from the bed with her eyebrows raised.

“When did you get that?”

“Went shopping with Ruby last week, remember, that’s where _these_ ,” Yang holds up the underwear Blake had taken off her a while ago and grins, “are from.”

Blake watches as Yang goes to unlock the door, laughs at her attempt to be quiet and sneaky about it so no one will know it was locked in the first place.

“Hey if you’re going downstairs-”

“I’m not.”

“-can you get me some cookies. I know Jaune put some in the left cabinet.”

Yang glares at her from the door and Blake grins at her, sending her a kiss. Yang huffs, “Dammit why do I love you so much.” And rushes down the wooden steps of the now quiet house. Everyone seemingly having gone to their room to sitting in front of the TV. She goes into the kitchen and then goes towards the couches to give Ruby a side hug, saluting Penny who’s very invested in the episode of Modern Family currently playing.

Yang rushes back up the steps and finds Blake loading up something on her laptop, “I get to choose this time!” Yang says from the doorway, Blake jumping at her sudden appearance.

“Fine but only because you brought me cookies.” She looks to the packet in Yang’s hands. Yang throws it to her.

“Not for anything _else_?” Yang wiggles her brows and Blake shoots her a look. She’s put on long socks and Yang’s chest swells at how adorable she looks. She gets into bed beside her and looks down the back of the large necked shirt she’s wearing, all the marks on her back.

Yang traces her finger over the one closest and kisses her neck and getting a hum in response. “You still have sex hair.” Blake says.

“What?!”

“You look like you just had mind-blowing sex.” Blake grins, biting a cookie and shoving the computer in Yang’s lap. “Come on, choose.”

“Well, I did.” Yang grins back, watching Blake flush, and reaches over and messes up Blake’s hair. “Never mind, I don’t want to watch anything.” Yang says, shutting the laptop and putting it on the table beside the bed.

“Oh?” Blake raises an eyebrow. It had almost become a routine for them to fall asleep with something playing on the TV. Yang nods and Blake opens her arms, letting Yang rest in them, threading their legs together.

“I love this.” Blake says, running her hands over the fluffy robe. “You feel like a bear.” Blake nuzzles her face into Yang’s shoulder.

“Mhmm.” Yang mutters, already half asleep. Blake bites her lip, smiling at how adorable she looks, and runs her hand through the long blonde locks, slowly coaxing her into sleep.

An hour later Pyrrha quietly comes into the room, shooting a glance at Blake who bookmarks the page she was reading and smiles, and puts her finger up to her lips and then pointing down at Yang who is buried against her stomach. Pyrrha grins and shoots her a thumbs up.

After everyone is in bed, Blake slowly pries Yang’s arms off her waist, turns off the lamp, and cozies up, close enough to Yang she can count her freckles. She lightly kisses her nose and closes her eyes. They have tomorrow and the day after that and forever to do this.

-

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh writing after so long, let me know what you think. 
> 
> constructive criticism always welcome - let me know if there are any other prompts yall would like to see 
> 
> twt: @/aperpetualmess  
> insta: @/_aperpetualmess_


End file.
